


Winners

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, Save Victoria Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rest, then work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners

“Bet the vests aren’t so uncomfortable now,” Jasper taunted.  
“Do you know how long I had to lie on the floor of that plane, barely breathing?” Victoria said.  
“Be glad you’re alive,” Nick said. “We’ve still got a lot of work to do.”  
“Right now all I want is a cold beer and twelve hours of sleep. I’m depressed as hell.”  
“Me too,” Jasper admitted.  
Nick sighed. “Me too. Okay, tell you what. Supper, beer, sleep. Tomorrow, the real work starts.”  
“We’re going to need help,” said Victoria. “Hydra’s too big for the three of us.”  
“Don’t worry; we’ve got help. So we can afford to wallow in self-pity for a little while. Rest up, guys. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.”


End file.
